Baking
by BlaineSadist
Summary: Blaine, along with the help of their three year old daughter, make cookies for Kurt. Very fluffy one-shot.


**Just a little something I wrote for a project on tumblr. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and never will.**

* * *

There was one week until Christmas and Blaine found himself in the kitchen getting ready to bake cookies for his husband. It was something he had been doing since the couple was in high school. It was a promise he made then, and Blaine knew he was never going to go back on that promise. Only now, it's a little different. Now, Kurt and Blaine had a young daughter who was ready to help her daddy make the cookies.

"You ready to help me, sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"What you need help with, daddy?" his three year old daughter asked.

"I'm making cookies for Papa. You want to help me, Lizzie?"

"Yeah!" Lizzie said jumping up and immediately running to the kitchen. Blaine laughed and followed her. "Hurry up, daddy!"

"I'm coming. Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, did you wash your hands?" Blaine asked again, knowing there was no way that his daughter washed her hands in that short period of time.

"No," Lizzie admitted.

"Go wash them and then you can help me."

Lizzie ran off to the bathroom and washed her hands while Blaine got out all the ingredients.

"Do you have a stool?" Blaine asked, knowing that the counter was much too high for Lizzie to work at.

"I gets one," Lizzie said as she dragged one of the stools around the counter.

"Ok, you want to help me measure out the sugar?"

"Uh huh," Lizzie said while nodding.

"Ok," Blaine said. "Come here." Lizzie grabbed the measuring cup and Blaine put his hand over hers to help her scoop out the sugar. Blaine leveled out the measuring cup. "Ok can you carefully dump it in the bowl."

"Yeah," Lizzie said. Blaine helped her maneuver the measuring cup over the bowl and watched as Lizzie dumped it in.

They repeated this process with the other ingredients. Blaine stirred the dough while Lizzie watched, completely fascinated with what her daddy was doing. "You ready to put the cookies on sheet?

"Yeah."

"What shapes should we make?"

"All of them!"

Blaine laughed as he rolled out the dough. He helped Lizzie cut out the shapes with cookie cutters and place them on the tray. Once the trays were filled, Blaine took them over to be put in the oven.

"Can I do it daddy?" Lizzie asked.

"Do what, sweetheart?"

"What you're doing."

"Put the trays in the oven?"

"Yeah."

"No, sweetie. It's too hot for you. I don't want you getting burned."

"I be careful. I promise," Lizzie said.

Blaine chuckled. "Not yet. Maybe when you're older."

"Ok, daddy."

Blaine got the trays in the oven and walked back over to the counter. "Do you want to help daddy clean up?"

"No. I doesn't like cleaning."

Blaine laughed. "How about you help me clean up and then we can decorate the cookies when they are done?"

"Ok, daddy."

Blaine and Lizzie cleaned up the kitchen and got out everything they needed to decorate the cookies. Once they were cool, Blaine frosted them and then passed them over to Lizzie who put sprinkles on them.

"Daddy?" Lizzie asked put sprinkles on the cookies Blaine had frosted.

"What's up, munchkin?"

"Why are we making cookies for Papa?"

"Because I promised Papa that I would make him cookies," Blaine explained, remembering exactly what he had promised Kurt while they were in high school.

_To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are._

"Why you promise Papa that you would make him cookies?"

"Because I love Papa."

The answer seemed to satisfy Lizzie, as she was then quiet. Once Blaine had all of the cookies frosted, he let Lizzie finish putting on sprinkles while he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

"Lizzie, we have to hurry up. Papa's going to be home soon," Blaine said.

"Ok, daddy," Lizzie said as she continued putting sprinkles on the cookies. Blaine started putting the cookies on plates and the pair just finished when Kurt walked through the door.

"Papa!" Lizzie said as she jumped up from her chair and ran towards the door.

"Hey, Lizzie," Kurt said, dropping his bags so he could pick up his daughter and give her a big hug. "How was your day?"

"I made cookies," Lizzie said proudly.

"You made cookies all by yourself?"

"No," Lizzie giggled. "Daddy helped me. Look."

Kurt, still holding Lizzie went to the kitchen just as Blaine put the last baking tray away. "Wow, Lizzie, those cookies look delicious."

"We worked really hard on them, didn't we Lizzie?"

"Uh huh," Lizzie nodded.

"Can I have one?" Kurt asked Lizzie.

"Uh huh. They is for you."

"Well, then I guess I should eat one, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kurt walked over, picked up a cookie and took a bite. "They're delicious."

"Yay! Daddy, Papa likes the cookies!" Lizzie announced.

Blaine chuckled. "I can see that, sweetie."

"Lizzie, do you want a bite?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Lizzie said. Kurt held out the cookie for Lizzie to take a bite of.

"Is it good?" Kurt asked.

"Uh huh. Cans I have another bite?"

"Just like your father," Kurt laughed as he held out the cookie for Lizzie again.

When the cookie was gone, Lizzie started squirming and Kurt set her down. "Why don't you go play in the living room?" Kurt suggested.

"Ok," Lizzie said running off.

"So good cookies?" Blaine asked.

"They were delicious," Kurt said, giving Blaine a kiss and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "Absolutely delicious."

"Well that's good. I worked hard on those."

"With our daughter."

"With our daughter," Blaine repeated. "Never would have been able to do it without her."

"You've been doing it by yourself for years."

"Yeah, but it's nice to have help. And I still kept my promise," Blaine reminded Kurt.

Kurt just smiled. "I know. It's one of the things I look forward to every year."

"My cookies?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know you liked them so much."

"It's the thought behind them and that you still do it after how many years."

"Hey, I made that promise and I'm not about to go back on it."

"I know you aren't. I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas," Blaine said with a kiss.


End file.
